mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Clasificación de demonios
thumb|383x383px|La tentación de San Antonio de Martin Schöngauer.Ha habido varias demonologías (clasificación de demonios) en la demonología cristiana, el ocultismo clásico y la magia renacentista. Los sistemas de clasificación se basan en la naturaleza de este, el pecado con el que tientan a la gente, el mes en el que su poder es mayor, los santos de quien son adversarios, u otras características. Clasificación por dominio Debe aclararse que según cada autor enumerado abajo, el dominio de cada demonio es muy diferente (con la excepción de Francesco María Guazzo, que parece haber copiado a Miguel Psellus con pocas diferencias). También puede verse que cada autor elige y clasifica los demonios de forma distinta El testamento de Salomóne El testamento de Salomón es una obra pseudoepigráfica del antiguo testamento, supuestamente escrita por el rey Salomón, en la que describe demonios particulares que esclavizó para ayudarle a construir el templo, las preguntas que les hacía sobre sus acciones y cómo podían frustrárseles, y sus respuestas, lo que proporcionaba un tipo de manual de auto-ayuda contra la actividad demoníaca. La fecha es muy dudosa, aunque se considera la obra más antigua que ha sobrevivido, especialmente en referencia a ciertos demonios."The Testament of Solomon", trans. F. C. Conybeare, Jewish Quarterly Review, October, 1898]Conybeare, F.C. The Testament of Solomon, The Jewish Quarterly Review, Vol. 11, No. 1, (October ,1898) Clasificación de demonios de Psellos Miguel Psellos preparó una clasificación de demonios en el siglo XI, que sería la inspiración para la posterior clasificación de Francesco María Guazzo. Psellus dividió a los demonios en Empyreal (Ardiente), Aerial, Subterranean, Lucifugi (Confinado), Aqueous, and Terrene (Terreste).De operatione daemonum. Tr. Marcus Collisson. Sydney 1843. Full online text, p.42-43 La clasificación de demonios de "The Lanterne of Light." En 1409-1410, "The Lanterne of Light" (un texto de un lolardo inglés anónimo a veces atribuido erróneamente a Wycliffe)Milford, Humphrey. Introduction, The Lanterne of Liȝt. Oxford University Press, 1917 proporciona un sistema de clasificación basado en los siete pecados capitales, estableciendo para cada uno los demonios que tentaban a la gente a través de ellos:Morton W. Bloomfield, The Seven Deadly Sins, Michigan State College Press, 1952, pp.214-215. *Lucifer: orgullo *Belcebú: envidia *Satán: ira *Abadón: pereza *Mammón: codicia *Belfegor: glotonería *Asmodeo: lujuria Clasificación de demonios de Espina Alfonso de Espina, en 1467, preparó una clasificación de demonios basados en distintos criterios: *Demonios del destino *Íncubo y súcubo *Grupos errantes o ejércitos de demonios *Familiares Satánicos *Drudes *Cambiones u otros demonios nacidos de la unión de un demonio con un ser humano. *Demonios mentirosos y maliciosos. *Demonios que tratan de inducir a ancianas a asistir a aquelarres. Esta clasificación es algo caprichosa y es difícil encontrar un criterio para ella. Parece que Espina se inspiró en varias leyendas e historias. Los drudes pertenecen al folclore alemán. Los familiares, duendes y otros demonios maliciosos pertenecen al folclore de la mayoría de países europeos. La creencia que un íncubo y un súcubo (y su habilidad para procrear) parecen haber inspirado la séptima categoría, pero también pudo inspirarse en la leyenda talmúdica de demonios teniendo actos sexuales con mujeres mortales (Consultar Mastema) . Las visiones de demonios tentando que tuvieron algunos santos primitivos (y otros no tan primitivos), quizás inspiraron la novena categoría (p.ej: las visiones de San Antonio Abad). La idea de las ancianas atendiendo a aquelarres era común durante la edad media y renacimiento europeos, y Espina la mencionó antes en el Malleus Malleficarum. Clasificación de demonios de Binsfeld Peter Binsfeld preparó la clasificación de demonios en 1589. Su clasificación era, como en la previa Lanterne of Light, basada en los siete pecados capitales, aunque difería ligeramente de los textos ingleses. *Lucifer: orgullo *Mammón: codicia *Asmodeo: lujuria *Leviatán: envidia *Belcebú: glotonería *Satán: ira *Belfegor: perezaEncyclopedia of Demons and Demonology, By Rosemary Guiley, p. 28-29, Facts on File, 2009.Dictionary of Demons, by Fred Gettings, Guild Publishing, 1998, p.55-56The Encyclopedia of Witchcraft and Demonology, by Rossell Robbins, Crown Publishers, 1959, p.127 Clasificación de demonios de Michaelis En 1613, Sebastien Michaelis escribió un libro, Marvelous History, que incluía una clasificación de demonios como el demonio Berith le contó mientras exorcizaba a una monja, según el autor. La clasificación está basada en las jerarquías pseudo-dionisas, según los pecados con los que tienta el demonio,, e incluye los adversarios de los demonios (quienes sufrieron la tentación sin caer). Hay que señalar que muchos nombres de demonios son exclusivamente franceses o desconocidos en otros catálogos. San Juan el bautista y San Juan el evangelista son los dos San Juanes a los que se refiere Michaelis. Los otros santos son citados solo por sus nombres sin ninguna aclaración (P.ej: Francisco, sin aclarar si era de Asís). Primera jerarquía La primera jerarquía incluye los ángeles que eran serafín, querubín y tronos. *Belcebú era el príncipe de los Serafín, solo por debajo de Lucifer. Belcebú, junto con Lucifer y Leviatán, fueron los tres primeros ángeles en caer. Tienta al hombre con orgullo y se opone a San Francisco de Asís. *Leviatán también era el príncipe de los Serafín que tienta a los hombres en la herejía, oponiéndose a San Pedro. *Asmodeo era también el príncipe de los Serafín, tentando con el deseo ardiente de la lascivia. Se opone a San Juan el bautista. *Balberith era el príncipe de los Querubín. Tienta a los hombres a cometer homicidio, ser pendenciero, polémico y blasfemo. Se le opone San Bernabé. *Astaroth era el príncipe de los Tronos, quien tienta al hombre con la pereza y se opone a San Bartolomé. *Verrine también era el príncipe de los tronos, justo por debajo de Astaroth. Tienta a los hombres con la impaciencia y se opone a San Dominico. *Grésil era el tercer príncipe de los Tronos, quien tienta a los hombres con la impureza y se opone a San Bernardo. *Sonnillon era el cuarto príncipe de los Tronos, quien tienta a los hombres a odiarse y se opone a San Esteban.« les demons estans interrogez respondirent qu'ils estoient trois au corps de Louyse, y estans par le moyen d'vn malefice, & que le premier d'eux se nommoit Verrine, l'autre Gresil, & le dernier Sonneillon, & que tous estoient du troisiesme ordre, sçauoir au rang des Throsnes. » (Histoire admirable de la possession et conversion d'vne penitente [] exorcisee [] soubs l'authorité du R.P. F. SEBASTIEN MICHAELIS [] Edition troisiesme & derniere. Paris, Chastellain, 1614, page 3. From Michaelis's work, available on BNF: online text from Gallica Histoire admirable Segunda jerarquía La segunda jerarquía incluye Poderes, Dominios y Virtudes. *Carreau era el príncipe de Poderes. Tienta a los hombres con la dureza de corazón y se opone a San Vicente Ferrer. *Carnivale también era príncipe de Poderes. Tienta a los hombres con la obscenidad y la desvergüenza, oponiéndose a Juan el evangelista. *Oeillet era el príncipe de Dominios. Tienta a los hombres a romper el voto de pobreza y se opone a San Martín. *Rosier era el segundo en el orden de Dominios. Tienta a los hombres contra la pureza sexual y se opone a San Basilio. *Belias era el príncipe de Virtudes. Tienta a los hombres con la arrogancia y a las mujeres con la vanidad, cría a los niños como caprichosos y cotillas durante la misa. Se opone a San Francisco de Paul. Tercera jerarquía La tercera jerarquía incluye Principados, Arcángeles y Ángeles. *Olivier era el príncipe de los Arcángeles. Tienta a los hombres con la crueldad e inclemencia contra los pobres y se opone a San Lorenzo. *Luvart era el príncipe de los Ángeles. En la época de Michaelis, se creía que Luvart estaba en el cuerpo de la hermana Madeleine Bavent."The Encyclopedia of Witchcraft and Demonology." Rossell Hope Robbins (1912). Bonanza Books. New York. ©1959. 1981 Edition. *Verrier era el príncipe de los Principados. Tienta a los hombres contra el voto de obediencia y se opone a San Bernardo. Clasificación de demonios de Barrett Francis Barrett, en su libro El mago (1801), ofreció su clasificación de demonios, convirtiéndolos en príncipes de alguna actitud, persona o cosa maléfica: *Belcebú: idólatras *Pitio: mentirosos y espíritus mentirosos. *Belial: iniquidad e inventores de males. *Asmodeus: venganzas crueles. *Satán: brujas y brujos. *Merihim: pestilencia y espíritus que causan pestilencia. *Abadón: poderes de guerra y destrucción. *Astaroth: inquisidores y acusadores. *Mammón: tentadores y embaucadores. Clasificación por función También había clasificaciones por función, como aquellos escritos en varios grimorios Le Dragon Rouge (o Gran Grimorio) Como muchas obras de naturaleza mística, Le Dragon Rouge (o el Dragón Rojo) afirma venir de Salomón y sus sacerdotes, diciendo haber sido publicado en 1517 por Alibeck el egipcio. Sin embargo, posiblemente fuera escrito en Francia en el siglo XVIII. El grimorio detalla los distintos shuéspedes del infierno y sus poderes, describiendo cómo entrar a pactar con ellos para cumplir las metas mágicas. Los demonios del infierno se clasifican según tres niveles distintos de Generales a Oficiales.A.E. Waite's "Book of Ceremonial Magic," p.97 and p.109 Pseudomonarchia Daemonum Pseudomonarchia Daemonun, de Johann Weyer, es un grimorio que contiene una lista de demonios y las horas y rituales apropiados para conjurarlos en el nombre de Dios Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo (más sencillo que aquellos citados en La llave menor de Salomón). Este libro se escribió en torno al 1583, y enumera 68 demonios. Los demonios Vassago, Seir, Dantalion y Andromalius no se enumeran en este libro. Pseudomonarchia Daemonun no atribuye sellos a los demonios. La llave menor de Salomón La llave menor de Salomón o Lemegeton Clavicula Salomonis es un grimonio anónimo del siglo XVII, y uno de los libros más populares de demonología. La llave menor de Salomón contiene descripciones detalladas de espíritus y los conjuros necesarios para invocarlos y obligarlos a atender la voluntad del conjurador (Referido como el "exorcista". Detalla los signos protectores y rituales que deben realizarse, las acciones necesarias para evitar que el espíritu gane control, las preparaciones previas a las invocaciones, y cómo hacer los instrumentos necesarios para la ejecución de estos rituales. El autor de La llave menor de Salomón copió casi completamente Pseudomonarchia Daemonun, pero añadió descripciones de demonios, sus sellos y detalles. Ars Goetia Ars Goetia es la primera sección de La llave menor de Salomón, conteniendo descripciones de 72 demonios que se decía que el rey Salomón invocó y confinó en una vasija de bronce sellada con símbolos mágicos, y a los que obligó a trabajar para él. El Ars Goetia asigna un rango y título de nobleza a cada miembro de la jerarquía infernal, y da a los demonios "signos a los que tienen que rendir lealtad", o sellos. Diccionario infernal El diccionario infernal es un libro de demonología, organizado en jerarquías infernales. Fue escrito por Jacques Auguste Simon Collin de Plancy, y publicado por primera vez en 1818. Hubo varias ediciones del libro, pero quizás la más famosa es la edición de 1863, en la que se añadieron 69 ilustraciones al libro. Estas ilustraciones son dibujos que representan las descripciones de la apariencia de varios demonios. Muchas de esas ilustraciones se usaron posteriormente en la edición de S. L. MacGregor Mathers de La llave menor de Salomón, aunque algunas imágenes se eliminaron. El libro fue publicado por primera vez en 1818 divivido en dos volúmenes, con 6 ediciones y muchos cambios entre 1818 y 1863. Este libro intenta proporcionar un registro de todo el conocimiento concerniente a las supersticiones y demonología. Referencia Categoría:Demonología